The Vampire Diaries: New Blood
by Raevyn
Summary: An expansion of TVD by L.J. Smith. Nadia just moved to Fells Church and isn't sure what to think when the murders start. The murders coincide with Damon's return. Nick (TSC also by L.J. Smith) also moved to Fells Church, he and Bon hook up. Twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Nadia Wandered through the halls, only half glancing at the people passing by. She had just arrived in Fells Church and was already not liking it. Too many people for such a small town. After the short four days she came up with this assumption.  
  
She glanced at her schedule for a moment. It was a tiny schedule. She had a mere four classes: English Literature 101, Mathematics/Calculas, Art Appreciation, and Sociology 101. She had no real major and probably never would. She did not really take school too seriously. She was as close to a full time-part time student as one could get...if there was such a thing. She had bothe the money and the time to spare. She spent a lot of both on school.  
  
Her emerald eyes gazed up, room 304A. Shaking her head she turned, trying to find room 314A. 'At least I'm on the right floor.' She did not get far before she ran into someone. A slender girl stood before her with narrowed green eyes. Her hair was an auburn flowing mane. A yellow gucci dress clung to her like a second skin. The pink sweater wrapped around her waist simply accentuated her slender beauty. "Watch where you're going much?" her cherry lips were pursed in frustration. Her delicate hands with manicured nails rested at her hips.  
  
Nadia was not like this girl. Her skin was slightly paler than this girl and she was not familiar with these surroundings just yet. Her almond shaped eyes were a much deeper green. Nadia's hair was longer and the color of the night sky. The only jewelry she wore was a pendant and her class ring from highschool. Her nails weren't very long or polished, but were well kept. Her clothes were far from stylish; simple denim shorts with a grey and purple tie dyed tank top. The only make up she wore was a bit of cover up. She too was pretty, but not in such a glamorous way as this girl.  
  
"I'm sorry holly wood," her russian accent surfaced as it often did when she was angry. Tossing her silky black hair over her shoulder, she walked past the girl without looking back. 'The people are so nice here,' her thoughts dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Just before she passed the room, she noticed a short red haired girl walking into room 314A. With a shrug she followed the girl into the Sociology 101 classroom. There was not many people in the class, she continued to follow the red head and sat next to her. Her eyes wandered the room, looking at all her classmates. None of them seemed to be particularly thrilled to be in the class.  
  
A voice interupted her thoughts. It was then she realized the girl she had followed to class was talking to her. "I'm Bonnie," the little red head's smile beamed.  
  
Nadia turned her gaze to the girl, "I'm Nadia. I transfered her four days ago." She returned the smile happily.  
  
Bonnie's eyes were like warm chocolate. She seemed to have an inner goodness, she was sweet like cotton candy. "You know I heard this is the most boring course at the college. Do you think it has any hope of redemtion?" She grinned mischeiviously and giggled.  
  
"Maybe," she ran her hand lazily through her hair. "Has to be better than the community college I transfered from. They had fossils teaching history." She rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "They made it easy to sleep through the courses."  
  
Their giggling was cut short when the professor walked in and set his briefcase the desk. The lanky and balding man sat on the edge of his desk as he scanned the classroom with his beady eyes. "How many of us know just what Sociology is all about?" Seeing no one raise their hand he spoke up again, "Well then, that would mean you are all in the right place. You are here to learn about human behavior. Yes, Sociology, human behavior." He cleared his throat, causing his adam's apple to dance about. "For those of you getting ahead of yourselves, we are not going to disect the mind, this is not Psychology people."  
  
With a sigh, Nadia muttered to Bonnie, "This already sounds like it's going to be a blast."  
  
A fun-filled two hours later Nadia and Bonnie were gathering their books "Do you like pizza?"  
  
The question caught Nadia offgaurd. "Uh, yeah, I guess."  
  
Bonnie beamed, "Great! You're coming to a party I'm throwing." Her ear to ear cotton candy smile was bright. She was turning out to be the optimistic type, Nadia liked that.  
  
"Party?"  
  
Bonnie nodded as they started walking out of the classroom. "A friend of mine is coming back to town," a slight pout trailed across her delicate features. "Well, he's more of a brother of a friend, but you get the whole idea." She paused a moment to dodge someone rushing past them. "But, yeah, I'm doing a little get together for him. Plus, this way you get to know some people and won't be so much of a stranger."  
  
'She seems like a really good friend," Nadia thought to herself. "When is it?" Her curious green eyes focused on Bonnie. She reminded Nadia of a pixie from an old fairy tale book she had as a child.  
  
Bonnie winced and her pout surfaced again, "Tonight isn't too late on the notice is it?"  
  
Nadia's eyes widened and her mouth formed a soft O, "Uh, I guess I can make it. Nothing to do except unpack the rest of my stuff and sleep." An uneasiness began to rise from the pit of her stomach. "Yeah, I'll be there. I just need someone to give me a lift, I don't have a car yet." She forced the uneasiness back to it's darkened hiding place, now was no the time for jitters.  
  
"Well," Bonnie paused and brightened. "I can have Stefan pick you up when he goes to get the sodas. Where do you live? He'll probably pick you up around four or so."  
  
Nadia nodded and smiled at her new found friend. "That sounds great," she stopped a moment to scribble directions on the top sheet of her notebook. She knew it wouldn't be too hard to find. The house she was renting was just a block or two form the old cemetary. The rent was cheap and the house was decent, so she was happy with it.  
  
She handed Bonnie the sheet of paper. "I put my number at the bottom if you have any problems finding the place. I think it'll be a piece od cake though, so no worries," she pointed out her phone number.  
  
Bonnie nooded and said good bye. Nadia waved and headed for home. It was going to be a long walk home, because she had forgotten her cab money at home. The fall air was crisp and nice, so it was a good day for a walk (even if it was going to be a rather long one). 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"You invited someone to the party?!" She imagined Stefan's pale eyes widened in shock. "Bonnie, I don't think that is such a good idea. You convinced me to do this get together thing for Damon (of which I know isn't such a good idea), but exposeing your new friend to my brother?"  
  
Bonnie sputtered a moment, "I know, I know. I just want to help Nadia, she's new here." Bonnie rolled over on her bed and repositioned the cordless phone at her ear. She was having a rather tough time convincing Stefan to be ok with the idea of Nadia coming to the pizza party. Her brown eyes focused on the ceiling, her poster of Vin Diesel stared back at her.  
  
Stefan sighed in frustration, "Bonnie, you're not thinking clearly. How would you explain us not eating? You know Damon won't like it. He isn't going to be pleased. You do realize this right?"  
  
With a sigh Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I know. He didn't really seem happy when he left. I don't think he'll be happy about another witch in town either. "When there was no response from Stefan she added, "Besides, I don't think there is anything that can make him happy. So, I am going to make everyone else happy." She could almost hear Stefan frown.  
  
"Well," Stefan began, "I suppose I can play clean up crew. Just so long as you keep her away form my brother."  
  
Bonnie rolled off her bed and walked to her closet. "Yes Stefan, and I am grateful for your sacrifice."  
  
"Let's just say you owe me one Bon."  
  
"Ok," she said before giving him directions to Nadia's house. "She should be ready when you get there. Can't miss her; black hair, blue eyes, really pretty."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you at the party then. You be careful on your way to the boarding house."  
  
"I will, bye." She turned the phone off and tossed it on her bed. "Stefan, you are such a worry wort sometimes."  
  
Pulling off her t-shirt, she rummaged through her closet until she found the green cashmere sweater Caroline gave her. The light sweater was a birthday gift. Caroline was always good for expensive gifts; she always had an inner need to impress. She was changed for a little while after Elena came back, but that didn't last long. She was too high class to stay that way forever. It was cool with Bonnie, though. Having Caroline be all nice too everyone was actually kind of weird.  
  
Bonnie smiled as she slipped into the sweater. It smelled like Summer Breeze Downy Softener Sheets. The smell reminded her of Mary. Mary would always put softener sheets in her dresser drawers to keep her clothes smelling fresh. She missed her sister so much. Mary was away, interning at St. Jude's Children's Hospital. Mary had worked so hard and was finally making it. She was actually going to be a doctor. Bonnie was so happy for her sister, but wished she was closer to home.  
  
They had all been through a lot and still come so far. Elena, by far, had been through the most. She was finally back home with her aunt Judith. Almost an entire month after her return to the living, she was on aunt Judith's door step with one hell of a story. Everyone in town ate the FBI witness protection program story like it was candy. It was as if no one in town wanted to believe she was dead from the begining.  
  
According to their story Elena witnessed the attack on Mr. Tanner and was too afraid to come forward at first. Eventually she found a site that had the same guy's picture and stated that he was wanted by the FBI for similar murders. Knowing the FBI could protect her better than the local police, she called the number that was provided on the web site and was intergrated into the program. That even explained why she was acting oddly before her 'death'. The topper of the story cake was that her body was switched with a body double so everyone (including the mortician) would be absolutely convinced. Due to the Witness Protection guide lines she was unable to contact anyone and let them know that she was alright. After the murderer was caught and brought to justice she was brought back to Fells Church and was able to be a part of the community once again.  
  
Bonnie walked to her dresser and smiled into the mirror as she remembered Elena's tears of joy. 'Everything is back to normal, like it should be.' She ran a brush through her hair and slipped her feet into her sneakers.  
  
She wandered out into the living room and shut off the TV. She was still getting used to her apartment. She'd leave the TV on to keep her company. She had tried getting a cat, but that brought back too many memories of Katherine. At first her parents weren't too keen on the idea of her moving out on her own. Her weekend telemarketing job paid well, she could easily afford the rent and utilities were included. Soon her parents were proud of her success.  
  
She grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and walked out the front door. After locking the door she headed to her sky blue beetle. The volkswagen beetle was a gift from her parents and Mary. She opened the driver's side door and chuckled, it still had the new car smell. She shut the door and turned the key in the ignition. The car hummed so quietly she could barely tell it was running. Bonnie opened the glove box and rummaged until she found the Three Doors Down cd and popped it into the player. Humming along with the opening tune she pulled out of the driveway. 'Be careful going to the boarding house. Is he serious? What could happen?' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Nadia sat straight up on her shabby couch. She had dosed off. She rubbed her eyes and shot to her feet. Glancing at her watch, she muttered, "One hour."  
  
She ran to her room and sorted through a couple boxes. Within fourty-five minutes she was dressed. Her flare jeans laced from the ankle to her hip on both sides. Her burgandy and purple flower print peasant top had flowing sleeves that sinched then belled out at her wrist for the cuffs. The black leather boots went well with the outfit. Her silver oval locket rested in it's usual place at the base of her neck. The smokey eye shadow and her thick lashes gave her eyes an exotic glow. The blush she used gave her cheeks a rosey hue. Her glossy lips had a peachy sheen. A light aroma of citrus floated about her. 'I hope this isn't too much.' Just as she was pulling her hair into a loose pony tail, her door bell rang. "Shit!" she hissed. Slipping a silver bracelet on her right wrist, she rushed to the door.  
  
"Um...you don't look like a Stefan." A blonde girl with blue eyes stood on her porch. Her jeans and Guess sweatshirt appeared to be fresh from the rack. She smelled of Tommy Girl. Her honey smile was genuine. 'It must be something about this place. All the girls seem to be made of candy...even the sour ones.'  
  
"Oh, he's in the car. I'm Elena. I guess Bonnie forgot to mention me. She gets a bit flaky when she's excited." She girl shrugged with a smile to show it was nothing.  
  
'They must be good friends, her and Bonnie.' "Well that's ok," Nadia returned the smile. "I'm Nadia Versnavitch."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Elena nodded. "Well let's get going before Bonnie goes grey. She was worried we wouldn't find your place even though she gave imacculate directions." Elena's chuckle was like a soft breeze.  
  
Nadia nodded, "Let's." After locking her door she followed Elena to the car. To Nadia's surprise it was a jet black porsche. For such a small town it was odd to see such an expensive car. There couldn't be a way to make that sort of money in Fells Church. The had to be from out of town, or at least he was. Where from?  
  
When they reached the car Elena held the door for her. Nadia slipped into the backseat with ease. The leather interior had a freshly cleaned shine. The guy in the front seat introduced himself as Stefan while Elena climbed in herself. His bright green eyes seemed to old for someone who looked only nineteen, odd. His black hair was softly brushed back. The smile he offered was strong and confident. His blue button up silk shirt complimented Elena's baby-blue sweat shirt. They had to be a couple; it would be far too strange for them not to be.  
  
"So it's your brother that Bonnie is doing this thing for."  
  
Stefan glanced in the rearview, "Er, yeah."  
  
"I'll hush." Just the tone in his voice said that this was a tender subject, so Nadia was eager to set it aside. She cast her eyes to the passing cemetary. "I hate to talk too much, but is that a church in the cemetary?"  
  
Elena nodded, "That's the old one. It's all delabidated. It's been there since the founding of Fells Church. I wouldn't suggest going there though. I do believe it's condemed." She glanced back at Nadia with a sad smile.  
  
"Looks like it." Nadia grimaced at the gothic style creature that towered in the depths of the cemetary. It was a foreboding presence that haunted her sight. Tearing her eyes away, she looked at the road ahead. The old church still lurked at the back of her mind. It demanded attention like a spider crawling through her very thought process. 'Might have to pay a visit. I could use the spook rush. Something to liven this place up.' She knew Elena had warned her not to go, but Nadia was not always good at paying heed to warnings tossed her way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Nadia had been at the party for almost an hour before the guest of honor finally showed up. He was slightly shorter than Stefan, but it was barely noticeable. He shrugged out of his jacket at the door. 'Depressing,' she thought. She could not see much of him (his back was to her) save for the fact that he was wearing all black. From the tone of his voice, he didn't sound too happy. Every time he spoke to someone he attitude was rather harsh.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" She smiled in response to Matt's question and nodded. When he had intrduced himself he had seemed so unsure of himself. He was beginging to get himself together. His velvety blues eyes scrunched a bit when he smiled.  
  
His blonde hair was a bit shaggy but well kept. He struck her as a modest country boy. His jeans were faded and his grey sweat shirt was well worn. he wore no jewelry and didn't seem to be the type to be comfortable wearing any. He smeeled slightly of aftershave. His features weren't aristocratically chiseled like that of Stefan, but he had a slightly athletic build. From his handshake she could tell he worked hard for what he had, his hands were caloused. It must have been his beat up truck that was parking at the curb. He had a cute butt too.  
  
Nadia's eyes followed Matt to the kitchen, that was when she noticed Stefan and his brother going up the stairs. 'Wonder where they're going.'  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"They hell do you think you're doing?!" Damon demanded shutting the door to Stefan's room. Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "You let your kiddie friends throw a little party for me? Oh how sweet. Don't do me any favors brother dear." Anger dripped from his words like boiling tar.  
  
Stefan shrugged off his brother's seething words. His green eyes stared into his brothers dark eyes, "Why can't you get over yourself? Bonnie is just trying to do something nice for you. If you didn't want someone to do something then why did you call and tell me that you were coming back?"  
  
Damon growled and slammed his fist into the door next to his brother's head. "Because maybe I wnated you to warn your little buddies to stay out of my way." His fist remained where it hit the door. Maybe there might have even been something that I wanted to talk to you about, but you have so beyond pissed me off!" His handsome features were twisted into a fierce scowl.  
  
Stefan daringly brushed his brother's fist down and away. "So, you came to talk, so talk."  
  
"Fuck off," he snarled in Stefan's face as he wrenched the door open.  
  
Stefan caught himself before he was hit by the door. He knew this was going to happen. He had tried to warn Bonnie on multiple occasions, but she insisted on doing the get together. He just hoped that Bonnie didn't get too broken up about it. She knew how his brother could and would be. Damon loved to toy with others, but despised the thought of the shoe being on the other foot. It was the way his brother had been from day one. Stefan had grown used to it throught the years.  
  
He slowly followed his brother down the stairs. His brother was several stalking steps ahead of him. He watched as Damon almost bowled over Nick while he was storming out of the boarding house. "So you're Bonnie's meat?" Stefan could not help but snicker at his brother's snide remark to Nick. Laughingly he walked up and greeted him with a friendly slap on the back.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nadia Was sipping at the soda Matt had brought her when Stefan's brother stalked down the stairs and through the living room. Her eyebrows arched a bit when he almost walked right over a guy who was finally making it to the party. Stefan walked up to the guy, after his brother's dramatic exit, and greeted him like and old friend.  
  
"Does he act like that often?"  
  
Matt nodded to her question, "Damon? Yeah, he can be a jerk, but Bonnie is so sure he's a big fluffy puppy on the inside."  
  
Nadia gave a wry laugh. "Yeah a big fluffy puppy with rabies."  
  
Matt burst into laughter. "That's him."  
  
"So what's his problem? Why's he like that? I mean, I would think he would be grateful for the fact that someone cares if he is here or not." Nadia sipped at her soda as her brow furrowed. She knew that having friends throwing her a party would have made her rather excited, but the odds of that happening just weren't there.  
  
Nadia wasn't the best at making friends and keeping them. She always seemed to prefer solitude. It was almost a fear of other people, but it was more of a comfort zone. After a short while she would feel crowded in and just withdraw from most public interaction. On occasions she would just move. Her inheritance allowed for it, especially since she tended to pinch her pennies. She was peculiar that way. One of her best abilities was not flaunting her money. Nadia was more than well off, but hid the fact rather well. She hate the thought that the money would go to her head. She'd turn into girls like the one she now called Holly Wood. To nadia, modesty was a great quality in anyone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Nadia began to feel rather ill. The room had begun to spin. Her stomach was twisting into horrid knots. This happened whenever she was surrounded by people for a prolonged period of time. She was rather surprised she could actually make it through school as often as she did. Perhaps that was one reason her schedules were occupied by rather small classes and only a few of them at that. The psychyatrist she saw, while in New York, said it was some type of psychosis. She couldn't remember what he had called it exactly. From the way he described it, it was her own inner way of battling her fear of people. She was subjecting herself to her own fear, trying to overcome it somehow. It wasn't just a paranoia, it was a fear as he had said to her.  
  
She jumped when a hand clasped her shoulder. Matt's blue eyes were flooded with concern. "Are you ok? You're sweating up a storm." His from was so soft.  
  
Touching her brow, she realized she was almost covered in sweat. "Uh, I don't feel so well. I - I think I need to go home." She stood from her seat on the couch. The floor tilted beneath her feet.  
  
"Here, I'll take you home. I mean, I don't think you should be walking home by yourself." He waved to Bonnie, motioning for her to come over to them. Worry flashed across her features. "Bonnie, she isn't feeling too good. I'm going to take her home, ok? After I drop her off I'll be right back. Don't let Nick eat all the pizza either." He chuckled a bit as he nodded towards Nick.  
  
Bonnie pouted and put a hand on Nadia's shoulder. "I'm sorry you're not feeling good. It doesn't have anything to do with Damon's little fit does it?" Before Nadia could shake her head 'no' Bonnie started talking again, "I hope you feel better. Maybe you can come to my house tomorrow if you feel up to it. I'll call you ok? You don't have class do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Now, Matt you take her home then hurry back." Bonnie gave Nadia a quick hug before she and Matt walked for the door.  
  
On their way out several people said good bye or waved. Matt said his goodbyes and held the door for her. He walked silently with her to his truck. As the cool air hit her face she began to feel a bit better. The ground had stopped spinning, but she still felt ill. Giving her more space seemed to help quite a bit. She could breath much easier. The cooled sweat gave her skin a clammy sensation. The skin on her arms prickled with goose bumps.  
  
Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "Here's my truck. She's not much to look at, but she gets me here and there." He held the door for her and waited for her to get settled before shutting the door. He walked around the front of the truck and climbed in himself. "So, we ready to go?" The truck sputtered to life as her turned the key in the ignition. "Just let me know where to turn and what not, alright?" his smile was so bright and sincere.  
  
She nodded, "No problem. I'm sorry for spoiling Bonnie's party." She olded her arms across her stomach as if she were trying to hold it still.  
  
"What?" He glanced at her and shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything." Matt paused a moment, "Now had she not known and prepared for Damon's ways he would have ruined it. That's why there's still people coming to the party; she knew he wouldn't stay long. She was prepared to have fun either way. She sure is determined."  
  
Nadia's eyebrows scrunched together, "Well, if she knew he wouldn't stay then why would she throw the party for him to begin with?" Bonnie was really begining to make her confused.  
  
Matt shrugged with a laugh. "Now that I couldn't tell ya. Your guess is as good as mine on that one."  
  
The headlights played about the road ahead of them. It had gotten dark rather quickly. The road was deserted. There weren't even animals on the side of the road to graze at the grass on the shoulder. The waxing moon watched down from the sky above them. There were no stars in the sky. It was if the enitre universe were hiding behind the blanket of the night sky. Some how the nearly empty skyline looked familiar. The thought spider was back and itching at her thoughts. What was it?  
  
Matt pulled up in her drive a few minutes later. "Well, here we are. Nice house."  
  
Nadia nodded, "Thank you for the lift. Here's a five for the gas." She pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket and held it out to him.  
  
"Keep it. I offered to give you a ride, it's on me." He pushed the money back ito her hand and smiled.  
  
"Well then, this is where I leave. Thanks again." She climbed out of the truck and shut the door. Shoving the money back into her pocket she started up the walkway. Nadia waved to Matt once on her porch and began to unlock her door. He waited just long enough to make sure she had the door open before he pulled out of her driveway and headed back to the boarding house. She smiled as she shut the door behind herself, he was so nice. 'His girlfriend is a very lucky girl.' After locking the door behind her she dropped her keys on the coffee table and pulled off her boots.  
  
Nadia carried the boots to her room and dropped them in her closet. Her closet was still stcked with boxes. Out of habit she rarely unpacked all the boxes. There were so many things that she had in those boxes that she honestly felt she did not need. She was clueless as to why she continued to bring them all with her. Perhaps it was her way of giving her emotional bagage a physical form. She wasn't sure and doubted that she ever would be to leave any of the boxes behind. She could not even remember what was in some of the boxes, but never the less, they were still all there.  
  
Stressed, she rubbed her forehead and closed the closet door. The headache was returning. It was a persistant throbbing at her temples. She shook her head and wandered to the refrigerator. It wasn't a determined walk; it was more of an aimless stepping. She opened the frige and was greeted by fully stocked shelves. Not hungry, she grabbed a beer and popped the top with the church key magnet on the freezer door. She tipped back the bottle and as she drank the beer thirstily she watched the bubbles travel up the bottle. Once she pulled the bottle down she licked her lips, the strawberry beer was sweet. It actually tasted more like strawberry soda than a beer. She had first tried it at a bar and decided she liked it. Nadia wasn't a heavy drinker. She liked to have a beer every now and then. It was something to wind down with. Her favorite wind down tactic was to read a book with a beer. It was so soothing to her nerves.  
  
Once finished with the beer, she tossed the bottle in the garbage can and went back to her room. She slipped out of her clothes and put her bracelet on the dresser. After slipping into an oversized t-shirt she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She squeezed a bit of foaming facial cleanser into her hand and began to wash away the makeup. She splashed the warm water in her face several times. Once the makeup and suds were washed away she turned off the faucet.  
  
As an after thought she decided to get in the shower. She stripped down again, folded her panties and night shirt and set them on the counter next to the sink. Nadia stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. The water washed over her in comforting hot sheets. As soon as the water started getting too hot she turned on a bit of the cold water. A sigh of comfort escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and let the the water rush in her face. She poured some shampoo in her hair and began to scrub her scalp. A giggle rose in her throat as the floral scent reminded her of the herbal essence comercials. The suds bubbled down the back of her neck. Rinsing the shampoo out a few suds even trailed down her flat trim tummy. She squeezed the creamy conditioner in her hair and massaged it through her hair. After she rinsed her hair one last time and scrubbed down she turned off the water. Her hand wandered to the towel rack , 'Damn no towel!'  
  
Gingerly, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her night shirt on her way to the towel closet. Toweling off she patted her face dry. She dropped the towel into the hamper at the back of the closet. Nadia pulled on her panties and night shirt. She closed the closet door and set off down the hall back to her room. She chuckled as her feet squeaked on the hardwood flooring.  
  
Halfway down the hall her feet slipped out from underneath her. Her attempt to catch herself was futile, her hand slipped right off the wall. Her heart stopped when her feet flew in front of her. Everything seemed to go in freeze frames. Her emerald eyes buldged in shock and fear of the pain she was anticipating. At first her elbow hit the floor, hard. For a split second she heard her shoulder pop from the force of the blow. Her head smacked the floor like a ten pound bowling ball. The thwack resonated within her head. Bright starbursts danced all over her line of vision. Just as the pain began to spread through her head and shoulder everything began to fade to black. Just black... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Nadia woke up to the phone ringing. She sat up and winced at the rush of pain. Trying to get to her feet only made her head spin. Deciding that stayig on the floor was better, she crawled to the living room and pulled the phone from the cradle. Holding her head with one hand she held the phone to her ear with the other, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Nadia, this is Bonnie."  
  
"Hi Bonnie."  
  
"Is something wrong? You don't sound good at all."  
  
Just nodding her head made her feel as if her brain were a marble rolling about in the bottom of her skull. "I - I'm ok. I just fell last night."  
  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Bonnie's voice was concerned.  
  
"Yeah I think so. I was out all night though. Next time I dry my feet first."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"I forgot to bring a towel into the bathroom when I took my shower. So I had to dry off next to the towel closet. Guess I left a puddle, because I slipped and hit my head. I'm no worse for wear though."  
  
"You sure you're ok?"  
  
The chuckle that danced in her throat made her head pound. "Yes, I am fine." She pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to the kitchen. 'Where's that asprin?' "So what's up. What made you want to talk to little ol' me?"  
  
A silence came from Bonnie, "Well I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over for a bit, but after the night you had... You probably want to rest."  
  
"No," Nadia began to rummage through the cabinets looking for asprin. "I'm alright. I'd love to have some social interaction. By the way, sorry about last night. I have a people fear that gets me when I'm crowded in a small area."  
  
Bonnie chuckled, "It's ok, I thought that Damon had scared you off. He has that effect on people."  
  
Finally, she found the bottle and popped the top. She downed three asprin and snapped the cap back on before putting it back in the cabinet over the sink. "No, I am sure I have a relative somewhere just like that."  
  
She walked to the livingroom and turned the TV on. Bonnie began spekaing agian, "So I'll pick -"  
  
"Oh god!" On her Tv was a news report. The camera man zoomed in on a body that was covered with a sheet, all that could be seen were two feet. Blood had soaked through the sheet. It took only a few seconds for Nadia to recognize that the body was on a roadside. A hand covered the lense and pushed the camera man aside. She could hear a policeman telling the reporter and camera man that they had to leave. The camera refocused and that's when she recognized something in the background. The old church!  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh my god... Someone...someone got hit by a car or something in front of the cemetary."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's on the news. It must be real bad, because the cops are really hounding the media. I guess it's a good thing that Matt took me home, that could have been me. Remind me to thank him later."  
  
"You're right. I'll be right over, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be dressed by the time you get here."  
  
She turned the phone off and placed it back in it's cradle. She listened to the TV while she went to her room to change. While she pulled on her flare leg jeans she heard the reporter say something about lacerations, "He probably kissed the grill." She slipped into a grey t-shirt and a peach fleece pull-over when she heard mention of abrasions, "Road rash." Hopping about, she pulled on her socks and sneakers. Her hair was still a bit damp, so she simply twisted it and put it in a hair claw rather than cause split ends by brushing. Nadia applied a small bit of makeup and straightened the chain to her locket.  
  
Nadia returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Another news report had already begun. She sighed and got up to turn the TV off. Since she was up she walked to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet next to the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of yoohoo. The chocolatey drink sloshed about as she shook the bottle. Her delicate fingers unscrewed the cap. She tipped the bottle back and let the chocolate drink flow down her throat. One of her favorite drinks was yoohoo. It wasn't really chocolate milk, but it was still rich and creamy, and most importantly...chocolate.  
  
Her headache was begining to calm down. The pounding had dulled to a slight throbbing. She was going to alright after all.  
  
Just as she finished her yoohoo she heard Bonnie's car pull into the driveway. She tossed the bottle into the trash can and headed for the front door. She opened the door just as Bonnie was getting out of her volkswagon beetle. A chuckle rose in her throat when she saw that Bonnie's car was cotton candy blue. The car fit her personality, it was cute and sweet. It was like a finely matched puzzle piece; they belonged together perfectly.  
  
She walked down the steps and over to Bonnie. Bonnie smelled like lily scented perfume. Her olive green sweater seemed like it was cut just for her. Her auburn hair bounced about her shoulders. She looked like she would have been a cheerleader back in highschool or at least she should have been. The vision of Bonnie bouncing around with poms and belting out cheers brought a smile to her face, "So what we gonna do at your place? Plot against the world?"  
  
Bonnie laughed as she climbed back into the car. "Actually I thought we could watch some movies and have lunch."  
  
Nadia opened the pasenger side door and climbed in, "Lunch? Is it that late?" Her eyes widened when she looked at the clock above Bonnie's CD player, 12:13 pm. "I had no idea it was so late."  
  
Bonnie smiled at her, "Getting knocked out can do that to a person." The pulled on their seabelts at the same time. Bonnie pulled out of the driveway. The car's engine was so quiet, she wasn't sure if it was running at first. Bonnie turned to her, "Any music in particular that you like listening to? There's some CDs in the glove box."  
  
Nadia nodded and looked through the CDs in the glove box. After a few seconds popped in a Beatles CD. Nadia wasn't a Beatles fan, but she did like a couple of their songs. She put the case back in the glove box and listened as I Want To Hold Your Hand sounded through the speakers.  
  
"Do you like the Beatles?" Bonnie looked over to her as they came to a stop sign.  
  
Nadia shook her head, "I'm not into them majorly, but I do like some of their stuff. It's amazing, they're like Elvis. They've been broken up for a while and they're still absolutely famous."  
  
Bonnie nodded and started the car movnig again, "Yeah, cool hu? Don't you wish you could be that way?"  
  
Without thinking she shook her head, "Nope."  
  
Bonnie shot Nadia an odd look, "Why not? I'd love to be famous."  
  
"Well, if you're famous, whether or not you want to, you end up living forever in a manner of speaking." She paused and watched a girl, about twelve years old, walking down the side of the road.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't that be great?"  
  
"I don't think so. I would like to have a nice, long, and prosperous life, but... Knowing that I'd be on someone's lips every waking moment for eternity, I don't think I could live with that. I guess you could say that I have come to cope with my own mortality. I'm just happy being little ol' me." She looked up as Bonnie glanced at her, "I guess that makes me a bit odd, hu?"  
  
"I don't think so." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Stefan walked with Bonnie to the kitchen. He and Elena had stopped by to hang out just as Bonnie got back with Nadia. Once the got settled in and started the movie, Bonnie had asked for him to help her with the snacks. It seemed that she had something on her mind, but did not want to speak up about it. It was almost as if she had gone transparent.  
  
She handed him a bag of oranges and a pearing knife. "Start wedging." She chuckled, "You know when I was a little kid I used to use a butter knife to peel a tiny bit of the peel off. Then I'd squeeze the orange a bit and put in a straw, just like on the tropicana comercials. I'd drink from the orange like that. In some weird way the juice tasted better that way." She smiled and began mixing some instant sweet tea in a large blue pitcher.  
  
He could sense that her nerves were tightly wound. "What's going on? What's bothering you?" He set a half sliced orange down on the cutting board.  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened, "Oh." She looked down at the pitcher and continued stirring the tea. "Somebody died at the cemetary."  
  
"What? When?" Suddenly Stefan was overcome by a sickening sense of deja vou.  
  
"Nadia saw it on the news; I don't know if she saw the whole report or not. I listened to it on the radio when I went to pick her up. They found him face down in the road. They think he was mugged then hit by a passing car, but..." Her face was fretted with worry.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But what would a drifter have, that someone would want to kill him for?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
She couldn't look at Stefan when she spoke next, "He was mad last night. Do you know where he went after the party? I don't mean to be so harsh, but...well..."  
  
Stefan shook his head and began slicing the oranges again, "So this is where you're going?" He could already hear her apologies before they left her mouth, "It's ok. I understand and no I don't know where he went. He blocked me out from the moment he walked out the door." He started dropping several orange wedges into a large bowl. "I tried to find him, but he just didn't want to be found. He gets that way. He's always been that way."  
  
Bonnie nodded as she began to gather four glasses and a tray together. She took the bowl of orange wedges and placed it on the tray with the glasses. "I really hate to say it, but maybe you should find him and ask where he was." She continued to look down. For some reason, saying that made her feel so awful.  
  
Stefan picked up the pitcher and nodded, "I'll look into it." His tone didn't sound hurt, because he wasn't. "Let's get to the movie, before they think we fell off the face of the planet." He half smiled and shrugged towards the door.  
  
He could feel how unsure she was when she followed him back to the living room. He filled the cups with tea and passed them out. He even had a glass for himself, so not to look odd. He set the pitcher on the coffee table and took the tray from Bonnie, allowing her to sit down in the reclyiner next to Nadia who was sitting on the couch. He handed the girls a bowl each so they could get their own orange wedges. Once everyone had everything he took his seat next to Elena.  
  
'Oddly appropriate, the love seat,' he thought with a chuckle as he sat next to Elena on the love seat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Bonnie had picked Roller Ball for the movie. They were only a few minutes into the movie. He and Elena hadn't seen it yet, so he was willing to give it a shot. How bad could it be?  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Elena when the scent of her strawberrry shampoo crossed his nose. She had changed slightly after everything that had happened, but she was still Elena. He had proposed to her shortly after her 'return'. They were to marry once she finished college. Her aunt was so exstatic about the engagement. Stefan was welcomed into the family with open arms. He felt like he belonged once again. Everything was right with the world.  
  
**********************Ok, so it's a short chapter. Sorry peoples. What do you think so far? Let me know. E-mail me or what not. Thanks for readin'. :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Nadia ran to the cab. The rain was coming down in sheets. Bonnie had dropped her off at home shortly after the movie was over. She and Bonnie shared a pot of coffee before she left. Once Bonnie had gone, Nadia began preparations for a night out.  
  
She climbed into the grimy yellow cab and shook water from her arms. "Where ya headin' again missy?" The old man behind the wheel turned to face her. He looked like an antique.  
  
"Do you know where Club Rage is?" She patted her face dry with a kleenex that he had handed her.  
  
His bushy grey eybrows arched. "That's in Banesville. You sure ya want to spend that kind of money to get there? It's an hour's drive, almost out of my range."  
  
She straightened out one of her silver rings and nodded, "I promise I'll pay you. I'll just get a ride on my way back, so you won't have to wait for me."  
  
The old man sighed and pulled away from the curb. "You know, you'd be a whole lot prettier without all that goop on yer face. Don't see why ya want to go to that awful place. The people to go there just aren't right. Got a few screws loose or somethin'."  
  
Nadia held back a chuckle. Some people just didn't understand how nice it was to become another person. It did seem though, that you had to look to find those who did understand what that meant. Finding those people in Fells Church was impossible. She had to go on the internet to find the nearest rave club. There she would find people who liked the nightlife. It was around an hour's drive, but it was worth it for a bit of fun every now and then.  
  
The rest of the long drive was spent in silence. The old man's gray eyes would occasionally wander up to the rear view mirror and thoughtfully glance at her. His gnarled hands gripped the wheel as he drove. He seemed like the type that everyone wanted as a grandfather. He was old, a bit flaky, but had the greatest of intentions. Nadia didn't know her grandfather. She didn't know much about her life either, but she was learning.  
  
Once they finally got to the club and she climbed out of the cab. The driver took his payment and asked if she was sure she wanted to be there. She simply laughed and nodded. She walked through the parking lot and joined the line of people waiting to get in the club.  
  
She wore a burgandy silk shirt with flowing puffed sleeves. The black leather corsette squeezed her and pushed her breasts up, so they demanded attention from the deep square-cut neck line. Her black leather skirt ended mid-thigh. The knee high black leather boots didn't impede her grace even by an ounce. Her legs were wrapped in fishnet stalkings. Along with her silver rose locket she wore a spiked collar and snake-like earrings dangled from her ears. She donned several silver rings and on her left index finger a silver finger cuff. On her right wrist was a spiked bracelet to match her collar and several chain bracelets and bangles were on her left wrist. A silver boot chain was on the ankle of her right boot. Her ebony hair was twisted into a spikey bun and pinned with two wolf headed hair pins. Her makeup was smokey and wispy, giving her an eerie appearance. Her lipstick was a burgandy that matched her shirt. In a nutshell, she fit in with the crowd perfectly.  
  
When she finally reached the door, she handed the bouncer a twenty for the entrance fee. He took her money, checked her ID, stamped her hand, and let her pass through. The man looked like the steryotypical bouncer too. He was the three B's: big, burly, and bald. He looked like he could have been a wrestler at some point in his life.  
  
Once inside she was surrounded by pounding music from giant speakers that were hung on the walls. Strobe lights flashed everywhere. Black lights lurked all over the ceiling. A fog machine filled the dance floor with a grey haze. The dance floor was packed with people. There were very few available seats at the bar and all the booths were jammed with people. Most everyone there was dressed out of the ordinary.  
  
She squeezed into an empty spot at the bar and ordered a beer. After a minute or two she was tipping back a cold beer and watching the crowd. She was a lurker. She often came to places like this alone just to watch the people. She just felt comfortable being in the background sometimes. She learned a lot about people just by watching them. It was fun actually, watching people be who they truly were rather than a librarian, executive, or even a bag boy. They were all butterflies and she could watch them climb from their daytime crysalyses. It was rather amazing actually.  
  
A slender man in head-to-toe black nudged her left shoulder. "Want to buy some candy?" His grin was filled with impossibly white teeth. He reminded her of the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. His grey eyes shifted a bit, "Well?"  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"I've got the happy train baby, but if you have other tastes I am sure I can find you a hook."  
  
She had never tried XTC and figured it was worth a try. She was one for experimentation. She had tried many drugs, but they were mostly the small timers, like pot. "What's the fee?"  
  
His glossy eyes gave her the once over, "For a pretty bird like you the first one is on me. After that fifty cent will get you one go."  
  
"Oh how sweet of you," she smiled and he shook her hand, palming a pill to her.  
  
"That's why they call me Candy Man baby." He handed her her beer and waited for her to take the pill. "Well little bird, I am going to see if anyone else has a sweet tooth. If you need anything else just ask for the Candy Man."  
  
She nodded as she downed the rest of her beer. Within minutes she could feel the pill taking effect. She felt all giddy. She floor seemed to tilt a bit, but it wasn't like when she had too much to drink. She giggled at nothing in particular. Upon seeing that she was getting a bit loopy the bar tender shook his head and laughed. "You met Candy Man?"  
  
She giggled with a nod, "Da."  
  
"You don't look like you're having much fun. Why don't you go dance. You'll have a blast out there," he nodded toward the crowded dance floor.  
  
She nodded with a giggle and pushed away from the bar and wandered onto the dance floor. She squeezed into the crowd with ease and began dancing with everyone. Her dance really had no form but went with the wild music. The pounding music seemed to flow through her very being. The colors surrounded her like a rainbow colored cloud.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Damon had been sitting in a booth with some girl, possibly dinner, when he saw her. It was Bonnie's new little friend. She was dancing with all the other sheep on the floor. His handsome lips tickled with a smile as an idea crept into his dark thoughts. 'That would teach Bonnie. I am not what she thinks I am.' His smile turned into a sneer as he stood from the booth with cat-like grace. He turned to see the brunette was attempting to follow him. Coldly, he pushed her back down in her seat. "I'm done with you mousey."  
  
Of course his dinner wasn't too happy. Her brown eyes narrowed into a hateful glare and her mousey little nose scrunched up as if she had smelled something foul. "Ass," she snarled through her thin lips. His smile was quick to shadow his features as she angrily strightened her blue velvet top. "Am I not good enough for a quick screw?!" Her cheeks were red with fury. She had no idea what was in store for her before he had spotted a new girl to prey upon. If she had known, she would have thanked her lucky stars.  
  
"You just don't realize just how lucky you truly are." Without another word he began walking to the dance floor. He floated through the crowd like a shadow. They all danced around him as if he weren't there at all. The loud and pounding music simply faded into the back of his thoughts. His main focus was Bonnie's friend. She was his target and everyone around them was oblivious. It was as if he was a dream. It was so perfect. He could feed in broad sight and no one would be the wiser. Feeding had never been so easy in his entire vampiric existance. He was like a child in Playland.  
  
His dark eyes narrowed as he closed in on her. She turned to face him, all the while, she continued to dance. Her eyes were so dialated that they looked like dark pools within her eyes. It was all too obvious that she was under the influence of a drug of some form or another. She willingly let him put his arms around her. He was almost surprised when she in turn put her arms around his shoulders, almost. Her giggle sounded slightly like chiming bells. He leaned in close and he could smell her vanilla perfume. Even deeper still, he could smeel the hot blood that flowed through her veins and arteries. The thick coppery smell made his jaw ache with anticipation. His lips barely brushed against her skin as he began to open his mouth wider.  
  
His fangs didn't even have the chance to scratch her delicate flesh when all the overhead lights blasted on with an accusing glare. It was like the lights had been watching him all along. A woman's screams peirced the suddenly silent air. The crowd murmured with confusion and Damon looked in the direction of the screams. His eyes narrowed, quite snake-like. "Wouldn't you know it, such bad timing," his voice was an almost inaudible hiss. She giggled again when he pulled away from her. He laughed when he saw that the girl was completely unaware that something was very wrong. The fact that she was flying so high on whatever she had taken that she was still dancing was very funny to him. To make things funnier there were only two other people in the same state of mind. 'Simple drug test, cut the music and see who still dances.'  
  
He faded away into the crowd, like a shadow again. He pushed his way towards the screams. When he finally reached the back of the club the paramedics had just arrived. Police were just begining to question the club patrons. A girl, who was more than obviously hysterical, was wrapped in a blanket. She was being guided outside by a female police officer and a paramedic. What appeared to be a body was propped in a booth with a sheet draped over it. Damon smiled as a crime scene investigator was taking photos and the police were still questioning people. 'Ironic, one little body can turn a fun house into a circus. What fun.'  
  
Bonnie's little buddy would just have to wait. Last thing he wanted to do was waste a perfectly good night with the cops. He let the shadows creep over him and pull him in. He was gone before anyone even knew he was there. In and out, no questions asked. Fade in, fade out. That was Damon's choice way to operate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Nick sat up, still half asleep. A persistent knocking at his door had roused him from a dream of racing and sports cars. He straightened his pajama pants as he climbed from the sofa bed and walked to answer the door. He yawned and raked a lazy hand through his spikey dark brown hair. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he opened the door and yawned again. He was surprised to see Bonnie standing there with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked very troubled, "Bon, what's wrong?" His brow furrowed as he walked her inside and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
He hadn't been in fell's Church for too long, a little around a year. Bonnie had been a great comfort to him from the first moment he had met her...  
  
New Salem had grown unbearable. Adam and Cassie had began plans for their wedding. He couldn't understand why Diana was so willing to help with the arangements. He could only guess that she was a far better person than he was. New Salem just seemed to be suffocating him every waking moment of every day. So when a friend from college told him about a job possiblity in Virginia, he was anxious to get that chance. His bags were packed before the coven ever knew about his ache to be gone. Even when Erik told him that the job was to start their own shop, Nick was ready to go. He knew it was a finacial risk, but it was one he was willing to take.  
  
He and Erik packed up his car and drove to a place called Fells Church. Erik had taken out a loan back in New Salem and with that money they opened up shop. With a little work, they turned the reposesed garage they bought into a custom body shop. In the eight months they were set up and open they became very popular with the customers. People would come from several cities over to get body damage repaired or to have a custom adjustment made to their vehicle.  
  
Erik eventually got his own place out in town while Nick stayed in the apartment above the shop. He gradually became more of a silent partner and Nick was okay with it. This way Nick could hire his own employees and run things the way he wanted. He was sure that Erik wouldn't have any problems with the way he ran things, but all the same he liked it better when it was his show to run.  
  
The apartment above the shop was meagerly furnished. His bed was a fold- out couch-bed. He used the actual bed room as storage for various personal things and car parts. His kitchen table was something he had rescued from a curbside as were the two mismatched chairs that were pushed up to it. The washer, dryer, stove, and refrigerator were fixer-upers that had been left in the apartment. His TV, VCR, and DVD player were all bought at a pawn shop. His microwave was acquired for a decent price at a yard sale. He wasn't living the high life, but it was comfortable living.  
  
He had first met Bonnie when she brought her beetle in; the paint was bubbling up due to a bad paint job at the factory. It was an easy fix, it would only take him a day to get it all done. When she came back the next day to pick up her car he decided he had to make his move. He asked her out on a date. He figured it was worth a shot. The worst she could do was say no. He was determined not to turn Fells Church into New Salem.  
  
They had only been together for a week or two when she told him that she was researching her druid roots. So, of course he confessed his wiccan ways. He offered to teach her what he knew and she eagerly accepted his offer. After another three weeks he discovered another secret of Bonnie's. Evidently Bonnie kept unusual company; she had vampires for friends. Nick found out completely on accident. He had walked in on a conversation between Bonnie and Stefan. He had heard far too much for either of them to explain their way out of the truth. Somehow Nick was fine with this bit of news. Perhaps it was because wicca had taught him to be open-minded to the fact that most everything was possible. Perhaps it was somehting else. Either way he assured them that the secret was safe with him.  
  
It had grown close to a year since he had first arrived in Fells Church. Everything was great for him. Nick had been drawn into Bonnie's circle of friends with open arms. It had come to feel more like home than New Salem ever had. He was glad for that. The last thing he wanted was to move away from one place that made him miserable and move to another place that was just as bad.  
  
"It's happening again," she frowned as she walked over and sat on the edge of the couch bed. Her brown eyes were dim with worry.  
  
He sat down next to her and put his arm back around her shoulders, "What's happening?"  
  
"The killings," she fought back a sob. "When Stefan and Damon first came here they were followed by two other vampires. They started killing and Stefan was blamed for it all. It was horrible.  
  
"Yesterday, someone was found dead on the roadside in front of the cemetary. The news and the police say it was a hit and run. I know it wasn't, Nick. I just know it wasn't. Then, earlier tonight someone was killed at a dance club. It's all over the news. They said it looked kind of like a dog had mauled her throat. How would a dog get into a club and no one see it? It's happening again." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked to him for an answer. His heart ached when she looked at him like that.  
  
"Have you told Stefan?"  
  
Bonnie looked down as she was wringing her hands together. "About the first one. I told him that I thought it might have been Damon. He seemed a bit distant when I told him. I am begining to have my doubts about my first assumption. I don't think he would feed in front of so many people. He takes risks, but nothing that would put him under that much exposure."  
  
Nick was begining to feel in over his head, "Do you think that maybe the other two are back?"  
  
She shook her head and wiped away a few tears, "We killed both Katherine and Klaus. They can't come back."  
  
With that said, Nick remembered everything the coven had gone through with Black John. He felt horrible for Bonnie and her friends. From the sounds of it, they had their own Black John...times two. If Black John had come back once, could vampires do the same? He hoped not.  
  
In a way it almost seemed that bad luck was following him. Just when he thought he had escaped, everything was catching up with him. He had never told her why he left New Salem, what had happened, and what he had left behind. He was begining to wish he had. "I think we should tell Stefan," his voice interupted his own gloomy thoughts. Could he really have brought misfortune with him? Were the gods punishing him? Was it all in his mind?  
  
Bonnie nodded, "You're right, he'll know what to do." She leaned against him for comfort. "It's just so scary to see this all happening all over again. I'm glad you're here."  
  
Nick kissed her forehead before he stood up. "I'll call Stefan. You sit here and try to calm down. Stressing yourself isn't good." He smiled at Bonnie and went to the kitchen. Nick grabbed a t-shirt from atop the dryer and pulled it on. He lifted the phone from it's cradle on the wall next to the dryer and dialed Stefan's number. It rang four times before Stefan picked up the phone, he sounded wide awake. Nick was almost surprised, but that faded.  
  
"Hey man, we need to get together and talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Nick rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, "Well, Bon seems to think the past is coming back to haunt you." Silence came from Stefan's end of the line so Nick continued. "She told me about the first time you came here. She said you were blamed for a bunch of killings. She said there was a murder at a night club earlier tonight...er...last night rather. She thinks these two recent killings tie into the original ones somehow." For some reason he felt awful saying this.  
  
"Yes," Stefan said. "She told me that she thought my brother had some- Wait a second, there was another murder?"  
  
Nick nodded, "That's why we need to talk. This is really eating away at Bonnie."  
  
"I'll be right over." 


End file.
